Saat Athena Ngakk Bisa Tidur
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Si Saori ngak bisa tidur, para Goldies sibuk nyariin cara biar Athena bisa tidur lagi. Kalo bangun kerjaannya nyusahin orang aja sih...
1. Awal masalah

**Saat Athena Ngak bisa tidur**

* * *

Ni fic pertamaku. Soal Saori gak bisa tidur dan nyusahin para goldies. Waktu bangun aja udah nyusahin. Apalagi kalo gak bisa tidur ?

Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku…kalo iya, para gold saint pasti idupnya dah aman tentram

* * *

Chap 1

Suatu malam yang aman sentosa di Sanctuary, dari kejauhan hanya terdengar suara dengkuran Deathmask yang menyaingi bunyi jangkrik-jangkrik dan jam menunjukkan lambang si Sapi(pukul 2 pagi). Di kuil Aquarius, Camus sedang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kamarnya tanpa segan, dosa dan jasa. Ya, dialah sang dewi yang super nyebelin itu sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang lagi. Emang di Sanctuary gak ada privacy-nya ?

"Camus….mus…." Kata si Saori kurang kerjaan

(Para Fans Camus : Paan nih Dewi Jadi-jadian, gangguin yang lain aja sana !)

"…zz….Milo,kalo mimpi buruk jangan ke sini mulu…ke tempat Aiolos aja sana !….zz…"balas Camus

"Duuh, Camus…banguuunnn, ini saya dewi-mu yang tercinta ini" Kata Saori lagi

(Backsound :_ HOOOEEEEEKKKK…._)

"zzzzz"

'_Ampun deh gimana nih ?Tukang vas ini waktu tidur sama aja seperti waktu bangun, gak pernah respon….udah Aphro gak mau dibangunin dari beauty sleep-nya lagi, Shion juga lagi di Rozan….'_Pikir Athena yang sedang mencari-cari akal untuk membangunkan Camus. Dan di sudut ruangan Athena menemukan koleksi vas, guci, dan kulkas Camus yang berjejer rapi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola lampu diatas kepala Athena yang menandakan datangnya bencana bagi Camus yang malang

_BYUUUURRRR…!_

"UWAAAAA….KEBAKARAN….!" Jerit Camus kaget

"Ngak ada kebakaran koq mus" Jawab Athena tanpa dosa

Tampaklah Athena yang sedang membawa vas besar berisi air yang habis dipake buat nyiram hanya terduduk bengong menatap dewinya itu, dalem hati pengen masukin kepala Athena ke salah satu vas koleksinya, tapi sayang…nanti vas-nya ternodai.

"Saya gak bisa tidur nih…"kata Saori memelas

"Cari Milo aja…" kata Camus Pendek dan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya

Saori langsung tanpa pikir panjang lagi pergi menuruni tangga menuju ke kuil scorpio untuk menemui penunggunya yang sedang melayang entah kemana di alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya, Milo datang dari kuil papacy untuk menemui Camus dengan tampang super jutek dan kantung semar…eh…kantung mata tanda tak tidur semalaman. Camus hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan beku khasnya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya tanpa rasa bersalah kepada temannya tersebut.

"mus…semalam kamu ya, yang nyuruh Athena ke tempatku ?" kata Milo nahan amarah

"Iya" Jawab Camus pendek seperti biasa.

"Athena tuh gak bisa tidur, bangunin orang yang lagi enak-enakan tidur aja. Apalagi dia bilang capek kalo mau naik ke atas, jadinya gue disuruh gendongin dia a'la bridal style ampe ke atas . Tambahnya lagi disuruh temenin semaleman bantuin dia buat bisa tidur… " omel Milo tiada henti

"Jadi berhasil ?" Tanya Camus sedikit berharap

"NGAKK…Gagal total"Kata Milo dengan volume max.

"Jadi gimana ?" Kata Camus agak sebel. _'lama-lama bisa budeg kalo temenan sama si scorpio ini'_

"Panggil dulu semua Gold Saint, buat rapat" Kata Milo kehilangan akal tapi masih ada akal sehatnya.

"Caranya ?" Tanya Camus udah mulai bosen.

"Dasar Primitif loe…pake hp lah." Kata Milo seraya mengambil Blackberry-nya.

Maka berkumpullah para Gold Saint di kuil Aquarius. Semua Gold saint datang dengan berlarian dari segala penjuru, sedangkan Shaka yang gak suka lari dan selalu tenang datang dengan duduk di atas trolly belanja yang didorong Mu dengan tergesa-gesa bagaikan ibu-ibu saat ada obralan si mall.

Saga dan Aiolos datang dengan tampang yang sangat berantakan dan khawatir

"Milo, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Saga frustasi

"Iya…kagetin orang aja pagi-pagi" Timpal Kanon yang masih memakai piyama warna biru laut

"Oi, Milo…ini si Kanon ngapain di ajak-ajak segala, dia kan bukan Gold Saint ?" Kata si Kepiting

"Udah lah…biarin aja, dia kan udah di akupuntur sama Milo" kata Aldebaran serius

"Oi Mi, kamu bilang apa sih sama mereka? Koq panik gitu ?" bisik Camus ke Milo

"Nih" Kata Milo sambil nunjukkin hp-nya yang bertuliskan pesan :

**SEMUANYA, GAWAT NIH…EMERGENCY !**

**BAKAL ADA BENCANA YANG MENIMPA SANCTUARY**

**SEGERA KUMPUL DI KUIL AQUARIUS**

**AKAN ADA RAPAT.**

**INI BERSANGKUTAN DENGAN ATHENA.**

'_GUBRAAKKK !'_

Pantes aja pada panik gitu semuanya. Beneren ampun deh si Milo ini.

"Mil, Mulai gak nih rapatnya ? Duuh, pengen balik lagi nihh ke beauty sleep kuw" kata si Aphro yang tanpa diragukan lagi membuat para goldies merinding dan menjauh dari Aphro beberapa langkah.

"Iya, iya…ayo kita mulai rapatnya . Aldebaran ?" Kata Milo

"RAPAT GAWAT DARURAT KE-137 PARA GOLDIES DIBUKA !" Kata Aldy dengan suara menggelegar yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan bunyi petir Zeus.

Sementara, di gunung Olympus...

_'ACHIIIUUUUUUU...!'_ Zeus bersin." Apa nih ? Ada orang ngetik-ngeitk nama gw...."

Disambung di chapter 2

* * *

Behind the scene.

Camus :"koq di kuilku sih ?"

Scarlet :"Kasian Shaka masa di kuilnya mulu ? "

Camus : "Kan ada kuil lain"

Scarlet : "Kata Milo enakan di kuilmu"

Milo:"Loh? Koq aku dibawa-bawa?"

Sc arlet:"kamu kan karakter favorit ku…"(cengar-cengir )

…………


	2. Count the Aries

**Count The Aries**

**Chapter 2**

**Akhirnya para Goldies dapet juga rencananya, hehe.....siapa ya yang bakal ketimpa sialnya ?**

* * *

Para goldies rapat bagaimana cara buat nidurin si dewi.

"Jadi gimana nih…ada yang punya usul gak ?" Tanya Milo.

"Bagaimana kalo di kasihkan mawar Aphro aja ?" usul DM.

"JANGAN ! Nanti dia ngak bangun-bangun lagi !" cegah Aiolos ketakutan.

"Gimana kalo gw buatin obat tidur a'la Deathmask ?" usul DM lagi.

"JANGAN ! Gimana kalo nanti dia ngak bangun-bangun lagi ?" Sekarang Saga yang mencegah.

"Ya gampang, tinggal di pajang di kuil ku kan ?" Jawab DM enteng.

Saga dan Aiolos langsung mengikat DM di tiang kuil Aquarius dan memplester mulutnya. Goldies lain tampaknya tak ada yang keberatan dengan hal tersebut , jadi mereka melanjutkan rapat dengan DM yang berusaha lepas dari ikatannya.

"OK, sampai dimana kita tadi ?" Tanya Saga.

"Kita sama sekali belum maju selangkah pun dari garis awal." Jawab Mu tenang.

"Kurasa, dengan diikatnya DM sudah bisa dikatakan suatu langkah besar. " Ledek Kanon yang langsung dijawab oleh Saga dengan tatapan _'tutup-mulutmu-atau-kau-akan-berakhir-di-Cape-Sunion' _. Kanon pun langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Hmmm….gimana ya" Gumam Aiolia sambil memutar rubiksnya.

"Aio, tolong yang diputar _OTAKMU_ bukan _RUBIKSMU_ !" Bentak Aiolos kesal.

Aiolos memang suka serius kalo ada hal yang menyangkut Athena.

"Oh, gw punya ide ! gimana kalo gini aja." Usul Shura

Semua Goldies mendengarkan dengan seksama termasuk DM yang masih terikat di tiang. Setelah Shura menceritakan rencananya. Semua Goldies mengangguk setuju dengan wajah berseri-seri memandangi Mu yang langsung mundur 1000 langkah mencari sudut untuk sembunyi. Mu lupa kali ya kalo kuil Aquarius itu kan bundar.

* * *

**RENCANA 1 :**

Malamnya Athena masih juga ngak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Athena yang terkunci dari dalam, si Saori dengan malasnya menjawab."Robohin aja pintunya . Saya malas buka."Lalu terdengar suara yang sangat halus di balik pintu."Yang bener nih, boleh ?" tanya Mu.

"IYA, asalkan nanti gantiin aja sama pintu yang baru." Jawab Saori semena-mena.

Hening beberapa saat….

'_CKREK…!'_

Tampaklah Mu masuk ke kamar Athena dengan kostum domba sambil membawa papan-papan kayu dan kotak perlengkapan bersama Milo yang nyengir-nyegir sambil membawa bantal ,guling,matras,selimut,pokoknya lengkap deh peralatan tidurnya .Saori menatapnya sambil memikirkan _'kalo kufoto Mu pake kostum gini, kira-kira laku ngak ya..?'_

"Mil, Ngapain kamu ikut-ikut segala ?" Tanya Mu dengan muka merah.

"Mau nonton juga…hehe" Jawab Milo.

"Ngak Boleh ! Kamu kembali aja ke kuilmu" Kata Mu marah.

"Yeeee…koq gitu sih ? kan udah kubantu bukain pintu pake _scarlet needle_-ku…" Jawab Milo sambil memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Iya, iya deh" Kata Mu pasrah.

Saori hanya menatap Mu dengan Kebingungan sementara Mu memasang papan-papan yang dibawanya membentuk sebuah pagar. Tidak Berapa lama kemudian Mu melompati pagar itu berulang-ulang dengan kostum domba yang dipakainya.

"Milo, ini maksudnya menyuruhku menghitung domba biar bisa tidur nih ?" tanya Athena.

"Yup, hehe…idenya Shura nih. Moga-moga manjur ya" Jawab Milo

1 jam kemudian Mu sudah mulai ngos-ngosan melompati pagar tersebut. Milo sudah tertidur pulas dengan balon keluar dari hidungnya, sementara Athena sedang menatap Mu dengan antusias sambil memakan popcorn yang dibuat Milo beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mu masih juga setia melompat-lompati pagarnya._'Duuh…ni dewi sialan banget sih. Bukannya tidur malah ambil popcorn sambil nonton dengan antusias. Lompat-lompat gini malah lebih capek banding menghadapi Holy War.' Ratap Mu dalam hati.

* * *

_

**Paginya...**

Camus sedang meminum teh dengan tenang dan anggunnya di dapur ketika Milo melewati kuilnya dengan menyeret Mu yang hampir kehilangan kakinya. Camus menatap mereka sebentar dan menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hoamz…Parah bener nih dewi, tak kunjung tidur juga. Padahal gw tertidur dengan pulasnya, lain kali boleh juga nih nyuruh Mu lompat-lompat buat gw…" Kata Milo.

Camus hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Siangnya di kuil Libra…

"OK…saatnya bikin rencana lagi,ada gagasan ? Dan setelah adanya insiden Mu dengan kakinya, cobalah agar jangan melibatkan sesuatu yang dapat melukai kita semua ." Kata Aiolos.

Sekali lagi mereka memutar otak.

* * *

**Behind the Scene :**

**Mu** :"Kenapa sih harus aku mulu yang menderita ?"

**Milo** :"Haha…seneng banget si Scarlet sayang gue."

**Scarlet** :"Jangan seneng dulu, itu bukan berarti u gak bakal ketimpa sialnya."

**Milo**: "Jadi, berikutnya giliranku nih ?"(Siap-siap kabur).

**Scarlet **:"Belum, tapi tenang aja…hehehe"(masang muka setan).


	3. Pertapa Turun Tangan

Saat Athena Ngak bisa Tidur 3

Chapter 3.

Para Goldies masih aja meras otak…terus dijemur.( emangnya cucian ?) **XD**

**

* * *

**

Di kuil Libra rasanya tenang banget, para Goldies lagi mikir rencana selanjutnya, tiba-tiba keheningan terpecahkan gara-gara mulutnya Kanon sekali lagi terbuka buat ngomong yang enggak-enggak.

"Eh, koq Shaka dari tadi kayaknya senang banget ya ?" Tanya Kanon gak nyambung sama pokok persoalan.

"Ya iya lah senang. Kanon sayang, orang dari tadi hening banget…dia kan paling syuka ketenangan, katanya bisa buat meditasi gitu loh…" Jawab Aphro berusaha berpikir serius lagi.

"Entah meditasi apa tidur…" kata Milo.

"Saya dengar loh." Kata Shaka tiba-tiba.

"Eh, bangun dianya ! Kalo gw disuru meditasi pasti dah ketiduran ampe ngiler…" Kata Milo lagi.

"Oh iya! Gimana kalo suruh Athena belajar meditasi dari Shaka ?" Kata Kanon merasa pinter banget seakan telah berhasil menemukan penemuan cara efektif buat tidur terbaru.

"Mungkin bisa" Jawab Camus yang udah diam dari tadi.

"OK ! AYO KITA COBA !" Kata Aiolia semangat '45.

"Meditasi itu bertujuan untuk mencapai **ketenangan batin**, bukan untuk…" kata Shaka tenang.

"Udah lah, pigi aja suruh si Athena meditasi bareng elo, biar kita semua bisa **tenang**." Potong DM .

Shaka terpaksa menuruti kemauan para rekan-rekannya, mungkin kalo Athena bisa tidur, mereka akan lebih tenang dan dia gak perlu nyusahin Mu yang kakinya udah mau patah buat ngangkut dia ke kuil lain buat rapat lagi.

"Baiklah, saya akan menuruti kemauan kalian."kata Shaka yang sadar bahwa dia pasti akan menyesali pilihannya tersebut.

Lalu terdengar sorak sorai bergembira para Goldies yang lain.

'_ini semua demi Mu….sabar Shaka….demi Mu, teman baikmu' _ kata Shaka dalam hati berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

**RENCANA 2 :**

Malamnya, Shaka pergi ke kuil papacy. Saat Shaka mengetuk pintu kuil papacy, tiba-tiba saja Athena muncul dan berusaha mengagetkannya dengan memakai salah satu topeng DM yang baru-baru ini dicurinya dari kuil Cancer. Alhasil, Shaka yang sedikit terkejut mundur selangkah, tapi Shaka lupa bahwa dibelakangnya itu tangga, maka terjatuhlah si pertapa kesayangan kita dan mendarat di taman demon rose kesayangan Aphro. Syukur-syukur Aphro lagi Beauty sleep, kalo ngak Shaka dah dilemparin pake menicure-setnya Aphro.

Shaka menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar Athena dengan jubah compang-camping penuh duri mawar. Disana, si Saori menunggunya dengan wajah berseri-seri minta di hajar.

"Athena, mengapa tadi anda mengagetkan saya ?" Tanya Shaka menahan emosi.

"Hehe, mana tau kalo ngagetin orang, saya bisa tidur lagi" Jawab Saori polos penuh dosa.

"Emangnya cegukan ? Tapi kalo cegukan pun, anda yang harus dikagetkan, bukan orang lain" Jawab Shaka Sweatdrop.

"Oh, gitu ya ? Tapi saya lebih seneng ngagetin orang aja" Jawab si Saori dengan muka Malaikat.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai Meditasinya."Kata Shaka meredam amarah.

Shaka duduk dan suasana ruangan hening seketika. Athena yang seharusnya ikut bermeditasi malah berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan dengan isengnya berlari-lari mengintari Shaka yang sudah melayang-layang si udara. Berbagai cara dan usaha dilakukan Athena untuk mengganggu Shaka. Dari memukulnya dengan sapu bagai Pinata sampai bermain catur bersama Milo yang dipanggil tiba-tiba diatas kepala Shaka.

Sampai akhirnya Saori bosan dan melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di sudut mejanya. Wajah Saori pun berubah menjadi wajah iblis.

Keesokan Paginya, Shaka menyadari akan usahanya yang gagal dan berjalan balik ke Virgo, dimana mereka akan membuka rapat berikutnya. Para Goldies yang sudah berkumpul menatap Shaka seakan Shaka telah berubah menjadi harimau berkepala badak yang sedang menari ballet. Shaka tidak menyadari tatapan para rekannya. Tiba-tiba Aphro menyerahkan cermin sakunya yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

Di cermin tersebut Shaka Melihat :

- Mukanya yang sudah menjadi tempat tercurahkannya maha karya Athena dengan menggunakan kuas kaligrafi Dokho.

- Rambut pirangnya diikat pita a'la Lady Gaga

- dibawah hidungnya ditempeli 2 brokoli sisa makan malam Athena.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK…WAJAH CANTIKKU !" Teriak Shaka Frustasi Berat

Goldies yang lain langsung sweatdrop dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ini beneran Shaka atau Saudara Aphro yang lagi nyamar. Shaka langsung bergegas ke kuil athena. Begitu para Goldies sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Shaka, Aiolos, Shura dan Aldebaran langsung menahannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU KAMBING, BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH DEWI SIALAN ITU ! JANGAN TAHAN AKU SAPI OBESITAS ! LEPASKAN AKU KUDA JADI-JADIAN !" Teriak Shaka meronta-ronta.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita mengurungnya dulu sebelum rapat" usul Milo agak takut.

"Setuju" Jawab semua Goldies tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

**Lanjut ke next Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the scene :**

**Scarlet**:"Hehe…kayaknya saya kelewatan ya ?"

**Milo** :"Banget, gimana nih ?"

**Scarlet** :"Apanya yang Gimana ?"

**Milo** :"Itu Fans-nya Shaka, mau menerobos masuk. Aldebaran dah kewalahan tuh"(panik)

**Para Fans** :"SCARLEEETTTTTTTTTT…..!"

**Scarlet **:"……"(sweatdrop)


	4. Keributan Tripel

Saat Athena ngakk bisa tidur

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Setelah adikku baca chapter 1,2,3, dia bilang "You're pure evil" XD  
Benarkah begitu ? Ok, lanjut lagi penderitaan para Goldies…

* * *

"Shaka udah di kurung, kan ?" Tanya DM memastikan.

"Iya, udah koq" Jawab Kanon

"Udah dirantai,dikunci, digembok, disemen, dipaku, diaspal, dipijak-pijak belom ?" Tanya Milo seenaknya.

"Udah, udah, udah semuanya ! Kalo ngak diam juga, nanti elo yang di kurung" Jawab Saga.

"OK, rencana selanjutnya, ada yang mau jadi sukarelawan lagi ngak ?" Tanya Aiolos.

Kriiikk…Kriikk…

………

Kriikkk….Kriiikkk….

………..

Kriii…._PYAKKK_ (Bunyi jangkrik ditabok DM)

Semua Goldies langsung sweatdrop.

"Napa sih ngak ada yang berani ?" Tanya Aiolos lagi

"Kak, Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi sama si Cewek dan dombanya, kayaknya ngak bakal ada deh yang mau jadi sukarelawan" Kata Aiolia yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan kepala para Goldies.

"Ahh, Cuma gara-gara gitu aja ? Ya ampyunnn…Kakinya si Mu masih belum ada apa-apanya sama kaki si Manigoldo di SSLC waktu bertarung sama Thanatos, Jiwanya Shaka juga belum mencapai titik gangguan jiwa ke-maniak-an Manigoldo juga." Kata Aphro

"Koq semuanya dibandingkan sama inkarnasi gue sih ?" Tanya DM jengkel.

"…….Gimana kalo kita cari sumber masalah kenapa Athena ngak bisa tidur dulu ?" Tanya Saga tidak menghiraukan DM yang sekarang sudah beradu mulut dengan Aphro.

"Iya juga ya, mana tahu ada tikus berkeliaran makanya Athena ngak bisa tidur" kata Shura.

"Tikhus ? d-di Sanctuary ? TIDAAAAAKKKKKK….OHHH, NOOO !" Teriak Aphro histeris.

"Ok, yuk kita geledah kamar Athena." Usul Kanon

Setelah digeledah kamarnya, maka ditemukan beberapa yang _MUNGKIN_ jadi factor ke-tidak-bisa-tidur-nya Athena.

"AC-nya rusak" Kata Milo sambil tersenyum kepada Camus.

"Kasur dan Bantalnya udah usang harus diganti." Kata Saga

"Spa-nya entah kenapa ada kelopak mawar merah, putih , dan HITAM yang rasanya sangat tidak asing ". Kata Shura sambil melirik kesal Aphro yang pura-pura sedang bersiul.

"Dan coba tebak apa yang saya temukan di bawah sofa." Kata Camus seraya memberikan balok es kecil kepada Milo.

"OHH TIDAK ! AIOLIA-CHAN !" Tangis Milo histeris melihat kalajenkingnya yang sudah membeku frozen solid di ice-coffin mini-nya Camus.

"Milo…jangan memberi nama peliharaanmu dengan nama-ku" Kata Aiolia Kesal

"Tapi…tapi…dia menyukai foto Marin yang kupajang di dapur-ku" Kata Milo sambil menangis

"Maksudmu gambar yang mana ? gambar Marin yang elo gambar sendiri itu ? Astaga Milo itu lebih mirip cicak bersayap." Protes Aiolia .

"Kalau begitu sepertinya sudah jelas korban Athena malam ini" Kata DM nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Camus yang merasakan aura gelap memancar dari DM yang tersenyum sadis

"Camus, kau akan tinggal di sini malam ini untuk menjadi pengganti AC yang rusak. Sedangkan kamu Milo, harus berpatroli di sini untuk berjaga-jaga agar tak ada peliharaanmu menyusup lagi disini. " Kata Saga.

Aphro sedang berusaha menyelinap keluar ketika Aiolos tiba-tiba berkata dengan keras "dan jangan kau kira kamu akan lepas dari semua ini, cepat bersihkan spa itu bagaimana pun caranya."

* * *

**RENCANA 3**

"Duuh senangnya ditemani kalian bertiga. Aphro, tolong yang bersih ya, sekalian aja sama bersihkan toiletnya. Camus, tolong sekalian buatin es donk, Milo kalau ada peliharaanmu yang masuk ke sini akan jatuhkan bom pembasmi serangga di kuil scorpio " Perintah Saori semena-mena.

**Sementara, di dalam benak para Goldies, sedang ada percakapan seru**

_Aphro :Asem nih dewi mank saya yang cantik, elok, lembut seperti ini cleaning service apa ?_

_Milo : Ampun deh dewi satu ini, bisa-bisanya para bronzies mau nurut sama dia._

_Camus : Gimana lah nasib Hyoga ku tersayang…._

_Milo : oh iya, denger-denger Athena mau ngebotakin angsa piaraanmu buat kasurnya ._

_Camus : Ohhh….TIDAAAKKKK…!_

_Aphro : Aihh…itu kan lipstick __Estée Lauder __305-ku dasar maling tu dewi sialan._

_Camus & Milo : Athena ternyata gak bermodal ya..._

_(Grup Anti-Saori : SETUJU !)  
_

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut

* * *

Sementara itu Athena bersin-bersin ampe ingusnya berserakan di lantai. Milo yang kebetulan lewat saat patroli, langsung terpeleset dan menabrak Camus dan langsung tercebur ke spa yang baru dibersihkan Aphro, dan airnya langsung beku seketika. bagi Camus yang tahan dingin itu tak apa-apa. Tetapi kasihan Milo yang langsung terkena FLU berat .

"MILO ! Spa itu baru kubersihkan tadi !" Teriak Aphro Marah.

'_HATTSSSSYYYYYIIIIUUUUUU' _

Ternyata Milo bersin dengan sangat keras sehingga Aphro terciprat sedikit ingus Milo.

"ARGGGHHH ! CUKUP SUDAH ! DEMON ROSE !" Aphro sudah melewati batas kesabarannya.

"AKH ! APHRO ! MAAAFFFFF…!"

"ya ampun…" Camus hanya bias pasrah melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Athena ? dia sedang bertepuk tangan dengan bahagianya sambil tertawa menonton pertunjukan dan Milo kejar-kejaran sampai pagi. Saga yang datang mengecek keadaan kuil Athena menemukan :

Aphro yang seperti gunung baru meledak, dan hampir gila seperti Shaka

Milo yang FLU berat dan keracunan mawar Aphro'

Camus yang terkapar di lantai kehabisan hawa dinginnya, dan….

Saori yang duduk manis di satu-satunya kursi yang tidak hancur, tersenyum dan melambai kepada Saga.(Grup anti Saori : ARRGGHHHH….minta ditabok ni orang !)

Saga Segera mengambil hp-nya dan menelepon ambulance ke UGD dan Ambulance ke RSJ Graud Foundation.

"Halo, Aiolos....sepertinya Shaka akan mendapatkan teman dikandangnya ."

**Lanjut ke next Chapter.**

* * *

**Behind the scene :**

**Milo** : Scarlet ! Kamu KEJAM !

**Camus (dari dalam Kulkas) **: Iya nih.

**Scarlet **: (pura-pura ngak dengar) siapa ya untuk chapter selanjutnya…

**Milo** : Scarlettttt....! Katanya aku Karakter Favorit-mu ?

**Scarlet **: Lalala…(cuek bebek)

**Aphro(Dari balik kurungan)** : Hiks…SAYA BOSAN HIDUP ! HUWAAAA

**Scarlet, Milo & Camus** (sweatdrop).


	5. Perjuangan Berlanjut

**Saat Athena Ngakk bisa Tidur

* * *

**

**Chapter.5** - Perjuangan berlanjut.

Lanjut lagi…Milo, bacain Disclaimernya !

**Milo** : SS ataupun diriku yang tampan ini bukan milik cewek ini ! Udah donk, sekarang kembaliin Camus-chan !

**Scarlet **: iya deh, nih ! (ngelepasin piaraan Milo dari perangkap Tikus) .

* * *

Di kuil Aphro, Saga sedang mengabsen para Goldies yang hadir di Aphro sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya, katanya sih gara-gara ingus Milo, jadi muncul jerawat berukuran micro waktu dia ngecek mukanya pake microscop .

"Mu" Kata Saga mengabsen

"Hadir…" Jawab Mu dari kursi rodanya

"Aldebaran"

"Ngroookkkk…zzzz"

"Saga, Kanon…Hadir" Jawab Saga sendiri

"Angelo…" kata Saga lagi

"Hadir om…" Jawab DM males

"Bukan, saya dah tau dari tadi kalo kamu hadir, aku mau minta kamu yang ngabsen ! "

"Ngabsen sendiri napa sih ?"

"OK, kalo gitu kamu segera berangkat ke kuil Athena !" Jawab Saga Enteng

"Argghh ! Iya deh ! AioliaShakaDokhoMiloAiolosShuraCamusAphrodite."

…………..

Kriikkk…Kriikk…

"DIEM LO JANGKRIK, DAH BAGUS KEMAREN GAK GW PIJAK !" teriak DM ngamuk.

Goldies + Jangkrik :…..(Sweatdrop)

"Ya udah deh saya sama Shura aja yang pergi " Kata Aiolos merelakan ketenangannya.

"Koq aku dibawa-bawa sih ?" Kata Shura males.

"Kamu kan yang paling Setia sama Athena." Jawab Aiolos polos.

"Aku ikut ya kak" kata Aiolia seraya menarik tangan kakaknya

"Tapi Aiolia, ini adalah tugasku…" Jawab Aiolos mantap menatap mata adiknya

(Background : matahari terbenam di pantai karang.)  
(Posseidon : Woii ! ITU KAN BG-KU !)

"Tidak Kakak, kita harus selalu bersama…saya yang menanggung suka dan kakak yang menanggung duka." Jawab Aiolia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aiolia, walaupun kakak sangat ingin memukulmu untuk kalimat terakhir itu…tapi.. kakak terharu." Aiolos Mulai nangis.

"KAKAK !" Memeluk Aiolos  
"AIOLIA !" Memeluk Aiolia.

(Fans Aiolia x Aiolos : KYAAAAA….!)

DM : Woi...Bumi kepada Aio bersaudara, segera kembali . Saga, sadarkan mereka sono !

Saga : Hiks…hiks…(terharu)

Kanon : Ya ampuunn…Udah deh Yuk Saga, kita pulang.

Saga : Hiks…Kanon, Peluk…

Kanon : NGAK AH !

DM : Hehe…Malu nih Kanon cayank…

Kanon : Grrrr….awas kamu tak kirim ke segitiga Bermuda.

Saga : Kalo gitu endong ampe Gemini dong….

Kanon : AIOLOS ! LIHAT TUH ! LU SELALU BILANG GW MEMBAWA PENGARUH BURUK KE AIOLIA, SEKARANG LIHAT NIH ULAH MU !

Aiolos : Lia~ (Masi pelukan)

Saga : Hiks…Kanon…Kejam…

Kanon langsung menendang Saga yang dengan sukses membuat lubang berbentuk manusia di kuil Gemini. "Ya udah, Bye...Nanti Saori biar jadi tanggungan kalian ber-3 deh". Mu dan Aldebaran pun langsung meninggalkan kuil Aphro dimana Shura masih menonton drama si Aio bersaudara.

* * *

**RENCANA 4**

Malamnya, mereka bertiga pun datang ke kuil Athena yang baru saja di perbaiki. Saat mereka membuka pintu muka Shura langsung ditendang oleh saori yang memakai sepatu hak-nya dengan gaya tarzan. Shura langsung dengan sukses jatuh terguling-guling seperti Shaka.

"AAAUUUOOOOO….hahaha, akhirnya si Gorilla jahat berhasil kutaklukkan, YEAH !" Kata Saori penuh kemenangan.

Ternyata si Saori sedang menonton film Tarzan. Aio bersaudara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil membantu Shura yang baru saja 'terjun bebas' berkat dewi kesayangannya.

Aiolia : Kak, gimana kalo kakak bacain dongeng aja ? Kayak yang kakak dulu suka certain itu loh…

Aiolos : Yang mana Lia ?

Aiolia : Yang itu loh, ada Nona Sasha, Tenma, dan Regulus…Nona Sasha kan baek, mana tau bisa merubah si Saori ini ?

Shura : Dewi sialan ini ngak bakal bisa berubah deh…JAMIN !

Si Aio bersaudara langsung kaget seketika mendengar kata-kata Shura yang biasanya amat mengagung-angungkan dewinya ini."Sejak kapan kamu berubah jadi mau menjelek-jelekan dia ?"

Shura : sejak dia menendang muka tampan ku tadi.

Aiolia : yang sabar ya Shur…

Saori : "OOII, Kalian jangan bengong aja disana, kalo kerja yang bener !"

Aiolia : Ugh, si Saori ini…padahal kita yang udah sukarela bantuin dia.

Maka mereka pun menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik dan benar walaupun di dalam hati mereka masih menyumpah-nyumpah dibalik senyuman mereka karena kelakuan Saori yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Saori sedang mendengarkan dongeng Aiolos sementara Aiolia sudah tertidur pulas di lantai sambil memeluk boneka singa buatan Marin. Shura hanya mengawasi sang dewi dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba di tengah cerita Aiolos, Athena mengomel.

Saori : iiiihhh, Athena abad 18 bego ya, masa waktu saint-nya berantem, dia mau repot-repot ikutan juga…Kalo saya kan pinter, duduk manis di dalam ruangan ber-AC.

Aiolos : aha…haha…(dalam hati pengen teriak : ELO TUH YANG GAK BERPERASAAN, DEWI NGAK BERGUNA !)

Saori : SHURA~ BAWAIN COKLAT PANAS DONK, SUHUNYA HARUS PAS YA, YANG TADI LU BAWAIN TERLALU PANAS 3 DERAJAT !

Shura : iya dewiku…(MATI AJA NANTI KU SIRAM BARU TAHU RASA).

Shura langsung masuk ke dapaur dan berniat membalas dendam.  
_biar nih air mendidih aku campur pake minyak goreng panas dan sedikit ramuan special-ku. _Shura langsung meracik minuman mematikan tersebut dan keluar dari dapur.

(Anti Saori : BAGUSSS SHURA ! BUNUH AJA SEKALIAN !)

Tetapi, Shura tersandung Aiolia yang tidurnya kemana-mana. Dan Minuman mendidih itu pun langsung terbang ke arah Saori._'Bagus deh…walaupun gak keminum , airnya kan mendidih, biar mampus dia kesiram…hehehe.'_pikir Shura. Tetapi Saori menyadarinya , dan dengan reflexnya, Saori menarik Aiolos yang sedang mendongeng untuk menjadi tamengnya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Teriak Aiolos.

"AIOLOS !" Teriak Shura kaget.

"PPPUUUAAANNNAAAAAASSSSSSSSS !"

Aiolo yang berlari-lari tanpa sengaja menginjak Adiknya yang sedang karena kaget, dia pun langsung melancarkan serangannya"LIGHTING PLASMA !". Kuil Athena langsung roboh, Shura yang sudah panic, langsung membawa keluar orang yang dia temukan, mengira orang itu adalah Aiolia. Saat Kuil Athena sudah Runtuh sepenuhnya, Shura baru menyadari bahwa orang yang dia selamatkan itu adalah Athena. Sementara Rekan-rekannya terkubur di bawah reruntuhan.  
Ternyata memang nasib si Capricorn harus tetap setia kepada Athena.

Saori hanya tersenyum manis kepada Shura dan berkata "Trima kasih pengawalku yang paling setia.", dan dia pun langsung merasa bersalah karena ingin memlukai Athena.  
(Anti-Saori : SHURA ! JANGAN KEMAKAN OMONGAN SETAN ! )

**Lanjut Next Chapter.

* * *

**

**Behind the scene :**

Milo : Scarlet, bisa-bisa kamu dikeroyok Fans korbanmu loh

Scarlet : ya gapapa, paling juga kusuruh balas dendamnya ke Saori aja.

Shura : HOI ! Aku denger loh !

Scarlet : Uups..!_  
_


	6. Si Kembar Beraksi !

**Saat Athena Ngakk Bisa Tidur**

**Chapter 6.- Si Kembar beraksi !

* * *

**

Thx buat yang dah review, di chapter ni dah Saga-Kanon yang kebagian sialnya. Di fic ini juga kubuat buat adikku yang sangat menyukai Saga-Kanon…eh…Kanon-Saga…(dia lebih suka Kanon)  
Kanon : NGAK MAAAUUUU….SKIP AJA DEH !  
Scarlet : NGAK BAKAL ! Baca Disclaimernya aja sana !

**Kanon : SS bukan punya dia, jadi di skip aja ya…(langsung dilempar pake sandal.)**

* * *

Saga : OK, Kita buka rapat berikutnya !

…………….hening

(Ngak ada bunyi jangkrik lagi lantaran dah di pajang di kuil cancer semua jangkriknya. Tebak aja siapa yang berbuat begitu ?)

Saga : Loh ? Koq pada loyo gitu, yang semangat dong ! Demi dewi kita !

Shaka (dari balik kurungan ): KUBUNUUUUHHH DIIIAAAAAA…!

Semua Goldies langsung sweatdrop.

Kanon : Ya iya lah, Saga…udah pada sekarat gini, masih disuruh semangat lagi…apa lagi kata-kata motivasi elo itu ngak mutu banget masa 'demi dewi kita'.

Shaka (dari balik kandangnya): GRRRRRAAAAWWWLLLLLL….!

DM : bener tuh si Kanon, kata-kata elo ngak bakal bisa bikin kita-kita semangat, yang ada _mah_ Cuma semangat membunuhnya Shaka yang meningkat.

Milo : Betul tuh…_achiiiuuu_…ngak bakal deh gw semangat demi si Saori sialan itu.

Shura : Hush ! Milo…baru kluar dari rumah sakit, udah ngomong yang ngak bener !

Aio bersaudara : KALI INI MILO BENAR ! KAMU KAMBING JANGAN NGEBELAIN DIA !

Shura langsung terdiam melihat si Aio bersaudara ngamuk-ngamuk.

Camus : Dan mohon ditekankan bahwa hanya KALI INI saja Milo benar.

Milo hanya bisa ngomel-ngomel ngak jelas mendengar kata-kata Camus, dia tahu kalo mau beradu mulut dengan Camus hanya akan membuat flunya tambah berat.

Mu : Loh, mana Aldebaran ? bukannya harusnya hari ini giliran dia ?

DM : dia lagi kabur ke Brazil, dengan alasan Jemuran belum diangkat, padahal dah berapa tahun tuh dia niggalin Brazil. Alesan ngak mutu.

Saga : Ya udah lah, Kanon, malam ini kita yang akan menjaga Athena.

Kanon : Eehhmmm….maaf kak saya pigi dulu, oven tadi lupa dimatikan.

Saga : Eeh…jangan pergi dulu kamu ! Alesan ngak mutu tuh !( kata Saga sambil menarik baju Kanon)

Kanon : tapi beneren kak ! (Kata Kanon berusaha kabur).

Saga : AKU TIDAK PERCAYA !

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ledakan dasyat dari Gemini. Dan sebud benda mirip oven menghantam tidak jauh dari tepat Saga berdiri sambil menarik Kanon. Saga tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain bertanya kepada kembarannya."Kanon, apa yang kamu taru di dalam oven ?" Tanyanya datar.

"Umm…hanya beberapa barang kemarin kubeli di pasar loak ."Katanya ragu-ragu

"JAWAB YANG BENAR KANON ! " Bentak Saga

"IYA,IYA ! AKU TARU 10 BUNGKUS BUBUK MESIU DI DALAMNYA" Kata Kanon mengakui perbuatannya.

"Buat apa kamu beli bubuk mesiu Kanon ?" Tanya Mu agak heran walaupun emang ngak heran lagi kalo si Kanon berkelakuan yang aneh-aneh.

"Rencananya sih buat kutaruh di bawah ranjang Athena." Jawab Kanon dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Milo.

"AKHH,, AYO KITA BELI LAGI MESIUNYA, MASA TERBOROSKAN…PADAHAL BAGUS TUH IDE ELO !" Jawab Aiolos yang masih ngamuk-ngamuk

"Kak…Sabar kak…tenang….ingat tekanan darah kakak…" Kata Aiolia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya

"Mank Aiolos darah tinggi ? Koq gw ngak tau sih ?" Tanya Milo ngak percaya.

"Baru dapetnya semalem waktu di rumah sakit sekalian Check-up " kata Aiolia membawa pulang Kakaknya.

"Yawdah…Cabut yuk 'mus" Kata Milo, yang pergi dengan diikuti Camus.

Saga yang sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya segera menyeret Kanon untuk bersiap-siap

* * *

**RENCANA 5 **(Ngak ada rencana apa-apa sih)

Tok-tok…

"Iya" Jawab Saori yang **TUMBEN BANGET** mau bukain pintu.

"Kamu…mau bukain pintu ?" Tanya Kanon dan dengan tanda tanya besar mengapung dari kepalanya.

Tatapan Kanon langsung berubah menjadi penuh kecurigaan.

"Kamu pasti bukan Athena ! " Teriak Kanon.

Kanon langsung mengfokuskan cosmo-nya ke tinjunya untuk memukul Athena. Selang waktu sepersekian detik, Saga langsung melindungi Saori dan Alhasil, tinju Kanon mendarat pas di wajah tampan kembarannya. Saga terbang meluncur dengan cepat dan langsung menabrak patung Athena.

"MUAHAHAHAHAA….Terima itu Saga ! Ini pembalasan untuk 13 tahun yang lalu !"

"Apa ? Kanon ? Jadi kamu tahu aku melindungi Athena dan kamu tidak menghentikan seranganmu ? "

"Uupps….! Sa..saga…tenang dulu" Muka Kanon langsung pucat pasi…

"Grrr….Tiada maaf bagimu KANON !" Saga berteriak sambil memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Kanon.

"Maaf Saga, Tapi kamu emang pantes dapat pukulan itu ! EMANG ENAK MAKAN SEA FOOD MENTAH SELAMA 13 TAHUN ? ORANG JEPANG YANG PALING DEMEN MAKAN SUSHI YANG MENTAH AJA PASTI SALUT LIHAT AKU "

"ITU KAN KARENA KAMU YANG MAU MEMBUNUH ATHENA MAKANYA KUKURUNG DISANA !"

"LOE KAKAK NGAK SAYANG ADIK !" teriak Kanon

"LOE ADIK NGAK BERBAKTI ! DURHAKA !" Teriak Saga balik.

"Oi, ngapain nih kalian teriak-teriak ?" Tanya Aiolos yang udah diberi obat penenang, sekarang datang buat temenin Aiolia ngasih popcorn yang dipesan Athena.

"DIEM LOE 'LOS KALO KAMU NGAK BAWA KABUR ATHENA PASTI KITA NGAK AKAN SENGSARA KAYAK GINI !" Teriak Saga kepada Aiolos.

"Iya, aku juga dah nyesel nyelamatin dia." Kata Aiolos tenang.

"Lia, napa kakakmu bisa tenang gitu ?" Tanya Kanon.

"Berkat obat penenang 10 botol" Kata Aiolia ngasal

"Minta donk ! "

Kanon langsung mengambil obat yang diberikan Aiolia dan memaksakan obat itu ke mulut Saga beserta botol obatnya. Saga pun menelannya beserta botolnya juga.(Mang bisa ?).

"Loh, koq ngak berantem lagi…ga,non..? Aku udah repot-repot bawa handy-cam dan popcrorn nih…lanjut donk berantemnya, lagi seru-serunya nih. " Kata saori kurang ajar

"DIEM LOE ! DEWI JADI-JADIAN NGAK GUNA !" Kata Kanon dan Aiolia serentak.

"A..apa…? Ka-kalian bilang apa Kanon…Aiolia…?" Kata Athena dengan suara bergetar.

Suasana langsung hening….

…………

Kanon : Kriikk…Kriikkk…(Niru jangkrik)

Bumi tiba-tiba bergetar dan petir , Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia langsung kabur dengan menggunakan jurus another dimensionnya Saga.

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"**

Saori langsung menangis lalu air matanya yang tak suci itu membanjiri Sanctuary dan menjadi air terjun yang mengalir turun dari ke 12 kuil . Dan beberapa goldies yang tidak beruntung langsung terseret arus bersama mawar-mawar Aphrodite. Para Goldies yang tak beruntung itu adalah :

Shura yang sekarang sudah menyesali kesetiaannya kepada Saori (HOREEEE…!)

Camus yang walaupun terseret arus masih tenang membaca bukunya diatas sofa yang mengapung di air deras.

Milo yang sekarang sedang bermain surfing di air mata Athena yang arusnya gede.

Shaka yang walaupun terseret arus, tetap berpose bersila(di dalam kandangnya)

DM yang sedang mengawetkan mayatnya

Mayat DM yang sedang diawetkan (loh ? ini kan bukan Goldies)

**Posseidon** : Wah, Kanon banjirin bumi lagi, tau gini dari hari itu mending minta bantuan Kanon aja.

**Sorrento** : Maaf, tapi anda tidak merencanakan membanjiri bumi lagi kan ?

**Posseidon** : Hehehe....tanpa kulakukan pun Kanon udah menjalaninnya.

**Dan berlanjut ke Chapter berikutnya**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the Scene :**

**Milo** : Jahat, koq Kanon ngak kena sialnya sih ?

**Scarlet** : hehe….sabar….

**Milo **: Kamu JAHAT ! Katanya sayang aku, koq malah aku lebih menderita banding Kanon ?

**Scarlet** : Lalala~ (cuek bebek).


	7. UNBELIEVABLE !

**Saat Athena Ngak Bisa Tidur**

**Chapter 7 – UNBELIEVABLE(Last Chapter)

* * *

**

Hehe….ini Chapter terakhir nih, akhirnya selesai juga ff satu ini.  
**DM** : Scarlet, sekarang giliranku ya ?  
**Scarlet** : Iya kamu mau apain tu Saori terserah aja  
**DM** : hehehe….(muka setan)

* * *

**DI kuil Aphro (Lagi)**

"AAAARRGGGHHHH ! CUKUP SUDAH PENDERITAAN KU !" Teriak DM emosi.

"IYA ! DEATHMASK BERI DEWI ITU PELAJARAN ! **KALI INI **KAMI DI PIHAKMU" Kata Goldies lainnya

Shaka(dari kandang lagi) : HIYAAHAHAHHAHAHAA…..(Semua Goldies langsung sweatdrop)

"iya…tapi Cuma **KALI INI** saja" Tekan Camus .

"Ngomong-ngomong si Aldebaran belum selesai ngangkat cuciannya ya di Brazil ?" Tanya Aiolia kurang kerjaan.

………….

Kanon : Kriiikkk…Kri(ditabok DM yang ngak pandang bulu)

"AAWWW ! KOQ GITU SIH KAMU ?" Kata Kanon memegangi mukanya.

"Aku punya beberapa alas an koq" Kata DM enteng.

"Apa ? Coba sebutkan !" Kata Kanon ngambek

"1. Di Chapter 6 kamu ngak kena sialnya."

…….

"2. Aku benci suara jangkrik"

"Tapi kan…." Kanon berusaha membela.

"3. Mau Orang kek, jangkrik kek, semua yang berbunyi 'kriikk…kriikk..' akan kutabok"

Kali ini Kanon bener-bener ngak tau harus ngomong apa lagi.

Kanon : Yaudah deh kamu nanti malam berangkat ke kuil Athena.

DM : NGAK USAH TUNGGU NANTI MALAM ! AKU AKAN PERGI MENEMUI DEWI BRENGSEK ITU SEKARANG JUGA !

Baru saja DM selesai berpidato, Saori langsung dating ke kuil Aphro, tempat mereka berkumpul.

Shura : Wah, panjang umur ni dewi

Saga : Grrr….napa sih harus panjang umur ?

DM : Woi, Saori, cukup sudah kamu membuat kami menderita. SEKARAN, CEPAT TIDUR ATAU KUBUAT KAMU TIDUR SELAMANYA DI DUNIA KEMATIAN !

Saori : Tidur di Dunia kematian ? Maksud kamu aku disuru tidur sama Hades gitu ?

DM : ………(ngak tau harus ngomong apa lagi)

Saori : bole, aja sih…Cuma masa aku yang cantik ini disuru tidur sama si Pinky boy (Shun) itu ? Dia kan Bronze Saint apa lagi udah ngak suci, dah tidur sama Hyoga waktu di kuil Libra itu loh… Lagian gengsi kan atasan sama bawahan…idiihh, masi mending deh sama Milo ato Saga kalo Camus Bole juga.

(Scarlet :*bawa-bawa Assault Riffle * MATI KAU !)

DM : Oi, aku koq ngak di sebut juga sih ?

Saori : Kamu ? Huh ! Ngak level gitu loh, sama dewi berkelas kayak saya ini…

Kanon : Mau maunya si Julian mau sama cewek kayak gini....grrmmbbllll

* * *

**Sementara itu :**

Posseidon : aku koq ngak disebut juga ? GRRRR…..ATHENAAAAA….!

Sorrento : Umm…maaf tuanku tapi, bagaimana tuanku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi…

Posseidon : Kamu macam ngak tau aja Ento, kamu meremehkan kekuasaanku ya ?

Sorrento(Langsung bersujud): Maaf..Maaf...tuanku, saya seharusnya sudah tahu mengenai kekuatan tuan yang dapat melihat segalanya

Posseidon : Kalo kayak gitu Zeus aja mesti baca koran, biar tahu keadaan sekita, boro-boro aku lagi punya kekuatan bisa lihat segalanya.

Sorrento (binggung): Jadi ? Bagaimana tuan bisa tahu ?

Posseidon(dengan bangganya) : Kan saya hari itu suruh Kanon pasangin CCTV disana…wahahahaha

_GUBRAK..! tah apa-apa aja Posseidon ini

* * *

_

**Back to Sanctuary :**

Si Saori masih aja mengoceh panjang lebar sementara DM yang niat asalnya pengen ngancem Athena supaya tidur malah ngak berkutik mendengar kata-kata si Saori yang sedang berusaha menyaingi panjangnya teks pidato _'kecantikan dan cara perawatannya'_ ato pidato _'kosmetik dan cara penggunaannya'_ karangan Aphrodite.

Saori : Bla…bla…bla…bla….(Ngoceh Truuuzzzz)

Para Goldies beneran udah stress anpe 24 karat…parah ni dewi beneren…

Tiba-tiba Aphro datang dengan wajah ceria karena abiz perawatan wajah dan lain-lain deh, yang pasti bakal ampe bulan depat baru di update nih chapter kalo harus diketik semuanya.

Aphro : Hey Guys~ Saya baru dari Salon nih, tadi itu loh waktu saya sekalian jalan-jalan liat-liat baju, ya biasalah..lihat-lihat mana tau ada yang luchu, tadi rupanya pas ada masukan baju baru ada pitanya gede di tengah bajunya warna pink centil, ada bulu-buluny lagi…_iiihhh_… gemezz deh.

DM : Grrr… mulai lagi deh ni si dewi Aphrodite jadi-jadian

Kanon : Aku bawa permen karet nih, mau ngak ?

DM : buat apaan tu ?

Kanon : Ya buat nyumbat telinga lah, masa buat nyumbat hidung

Milo : Oi, non…bagi juga dong…

Camus langsung berjalan balik ke kuilnya untuk lanjutin baca buku yang pasti jelas lebih berguna ketimbang dengerin ocehan si itu para Goldies lain juga sudah mulai pulang menuju kuil masing-masing.

Aphro : Truz, tau ngak tadi waktu dilihat lagi…beneran deh, _OH MY GOSH_, imut banget rupanya di belakangnya ada renda-renda gambar bunga mawar gitu….(Lanjut truz…)

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran badak yang ternyata berasal dari Athena yang udah tumbang sambil ngiler dan ngigau-ngigau ngak jelas.

DM langsung membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tembok.

Aphro hanya berdiri menatap dewinya yang tertidur sambil berpikir '_bener-bener kurang ajar nih dewi waktu disuru tidur ngak mau, sekarang baru sembarangan tidur di kuil orang'._

Maka begitulah cara menidurkan Athena.

Keesokan paginya, Saat Athena Bangun, ternyata dia telah diterbangkan oleh jurus Bermuda triangle-nya Kanon, dan sekarang sedang menangis di pulau kecil yang hanya berdiameter kira-kira 2 m.

* * *

**THE END**

**Behind the scene :**

**Scarlet** : Nah, sekarang kalian semua puas ngak ?

**Goldies** : IYAA !

**Grup Anti Saori** : HOREEEEEEEE !

**Para Bronzies** : Semuanya, kalian lihat Athena ngak ? dari pagi tadi dah ngilang

**Semuanya** : Ngak.

**Thanks For reading everyone ! ^^**


End file.
